Night's Wife
by the-angel-of-iwashi
Summary: After being taken in by Dracula on one of his nightly hunts (and in a church, no less!) you accept the challenge of serving the vampire lord... but what happens when you do? DraculaxReader, based on a dream I had not too long ago. Cover image from the manga Dracula Everlasting, edited by me.
1. Chapter 1

You remembered falling asleep in your house. So why had you woken up in the new church halfway across town from your house? And why were there other girls your age around here? You looked around nervously, hands folded in your lap. Most of the girls wore hardly anything but skimpy nightgowns, or really low cut tee shirts and booty shorts. Meanwhile, you wore a long sleeved black shirt and plaid pants. One of the girls, you noticed, looked like she had been taken from her bed after a lustful night. With a shudder, you turned your (e/c) gaze away from that one.  
>No one spoke or moved. They were all too scared. Who thought a church could be scary, anyways? The idea was near unthinkable. That's when the voice spoke, dark, melodious, and gentle at the same time.<br>"Greetings, ladies." That accent sounded almost completely gone, but you recognized it anyways. But how did you recognize it? Too many questions were running through your mind. The voice went on:  
>"Now, my dears, I would suggest that you don't scream. It will make this easier for me, and will also make it quicker for you. Now, come to me. I need a volunteer." There was a pause. "Alyssa Lincoln. Come here."<br>The girl you had noticed earlier, who looked like she'd been awoken from having sex, stood up slowly, shaking in nervousness, and slowly walking through the congregation doors, which shut behind her. The windows behind you and the other girls on her side of the hallway allowed them to sneak a peek over their shoulders. It was then that you had to stifle a gasp.  
>Alyssa had been drawn into the strong arms of a man, black hair slicked back, golden yellow eyes twinkling in triumph. He wore an old fashioned outfit, complete with cape, which is what made her realize why that voice had sounded so familiar.<br>_Holy shit it's Dracula_. Your mind briefly thought.  
>After holding Alyssa for a few moments, apparently whispering something in her ear, he lowered his head, appearing to kiss her on the neck. But you knew otherwise, especially when her body collapsed in a soft <em>thump<em> to the floor. He licked the blood from his lips, then wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve. You quickly turned her gaze away, his yellow eyes meeting your own peeping (e/c) ones for a moment. Then his voice came again, calling forward another girl. And then another.  
>This went on for a while, and near the end is when he called out to you. You rose bravely instead of cowardly like the others had, and stepped onto the carpeted floor of the congregation, doors shutting slowly behind you.<br>Standing up near the altar, Dracula held out one hand to you. With a slow approach, you took it, feeling the cold metal of a ring on his index finger. After pulling you up onto the altar stairs, he stroked your hair gently.  
>"You don't have anything to fear." He said softly, and you shivered. Whenever you had watched any vampire movies, they always made you blush, especially when they were like this. "It'll only hurt for a moment."<br>"Actually, if I may speak, my dear count." You inputed politely, trying to not be rude to him. His eyes widened slightly, but he gave you a slight nod, which you took as permission to do so. "If you wouldn't mind me saying, I'm not like the rest of those girls. I know who you are, and if it's not too bold, I would like to ask if I could maybe become a vampire and serve you." You blushed slightly. "If it's, y'know, alright to ask you."  
>Dracula looked like he was taken aback by this statement, especially from one girl so young. "You would rather become a vampire and serve me than live out the rest of your life as a human, only touched by me once?"<br>You gave a tiny nod. "Yes. If anything, being a human's not all it's cracked up to be."  
>"... Very well." He replied, then smirked slightly. "Don't worry, miss (yn). As I said, it will only hurt for a moment."  
>That's when he drew you into his arms, putting you against his chest in a strong hold. You felt his breath against your neck, and you shuddered, knowing what was coming. And then, came the needle like jab to your neck, and you winced. His tongue swerved expertly around the patch of skin his mouth covered on you, probably to keep any excess blood from spilling past him and ruining your clothes. You bit your lip and clutched onto his cravat, now trying to calm herself down rather than to worry about the pain in your neck.<br>As you felt him slip his fangs out of your neck, you heard him chuckle slightly.  
>"You are <em>quite<em> the funny little human, my dear (y/n)." He breathed against your neck. You bit your lip harder, and that's when you passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jeeze, this part is short... *shrug* Oh well. Thank you to all the people who have read this little story of mine; and I promise to put more up as soon as I can! Thank you!_

_~ The Angel of Iwashi_

When you woke up once more, you found herself in the loft above the church, where the stained glass window maker usually came and went, and though it looked like he lived there, he didn't. Papers full of notes and designs were everywhere, along with paintbrushes and different cases of paint. It looked as haphazard as it normally did, however, off on the farthest wall was a dark black coffin with a stark white cross implanted on the lid.  
>Slowly sitting up, you rubbed your neck, expecting to feel stigma, and being slightly surprised when you didn't. And that's when you remembered what had happened. In the dull morning light, your skin seemed more paler, and your nails slightly longer. Looking down, your pajamas had been replaced by a nice light blue dress, with a white blouse peeking over the collar of it. Your hair had been pulled back into a strict high ponytail. Your cheekbones felt higher, and your nose slightly sharper. There was also a slight itch in the back of your throat, and you certainly knew what that was.<br>Shaking your head, you stood up, seeing your makeshift bed made from those discarded papers and notes. The sun was slowly peeking through the window as you explored your surroundings. You'd never been up here, so it was interesting to look at. Firstly, you decided to look at the coffin, slowly opening the lid to a crack, and not being surprised to see Dracula sleeping there, his hands folded over his chest gracefully, not moving. When you looked down at him, he opened one golden yellow eye and smiled at your.  
>"You're awake, I see." He sat up finally, facing her direction. "How do you feel?"<br>"... Normal. And, uh, thirsty." You replied, scratching the back of your head.  
>"As I would imagine." He slightly, getting out of his coffin. "Now, until said time as I teach you on how to be a proper vampire, I will supply blood for you. Do not question where it comes from, for I can assure you it is from no one you know."<br>"Know in the good way, or in the bad way?" You smirked, newly enhanced (e/c) eyes lighting up with evil glee. Oh, the things you could do to those who had mistreated you in the past! You could hear the screams now...  
>"Either way." Dracula laid a hand on your head, patting it. "Now, I'll let you get a look around. I am afraid I cannot be up this early in the day."<br>Giving him a nod, you left the room, watching him climb back into his coffin.


End file.
